Prendre la Vengeance: To take revenge
by c3lph t1tl3d
Summary: There are unseen forces gathering in the small town of forks. Just what is happening and how will it all turn out? R


Prendre la Vengeance: To take Revenge

By Lady Indigo and Sky

a/n: Okay Lady Indigo back in action! With my new fic. Sky and I are teaming up to create this fic of amazing proportions! Hope you guys like it all. I don't know how often I'm going to be updating that depends on my mood and my reviews really. Also this is a Bella/Jasper fic. If you do not like it then don't read it. This fic will be completely AU from after her depression so don't tell me unnecessary info of where it strays from the original this is fan fiction after all. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from The Twilight Saga. I also do not own the lyrics from My Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead.

Chapter 1

BPOV

_Edward has been acting weird for a few days. I don't really know what its about. It could just be about the little birthday incident though…_I thought as we pulled up in front of my house. Edward opens the door for me and says, "we should take a walk". That's when I knew it was coming. There was no way that it couldn't be. We walked over to the edge of the side yard and into the wooded area from there. We walked a few feet in and I couldn't help but think _well this is quite some walk. _He turned around and his face was set in that stone mask that he seems oh so fond of.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath. This would be okay, I was prepared for this but I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year-"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming to be thirty three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

I didn't understand why Edward and I would have to leave when we could stay here and live in peace. Why did we have to leave if his family was leaving? I stared at him trying to understand what was meant by this. He stared back at me coldly. It all started to come together at once and I felt sick…now I understood what it was that Edward was trying to say.

"When you say _**we**_-"

"I mean **my **family and myself. There are things that you can't understand things that you'll never relate to, Isabella."

"Isabella? Why so formal? I've always been Bella to you."

"Listen, Isabella, it's not you it's me-"

As I brushed the angry tears away from my face I said, "Are you **fucking **kidding me. Is that the best you could come up with? Really I thought there was something special between us."

"No there was nothing special between…us. You just smelled good. I had to see if I could resist the temptation. You're my crowning jewel; the proof that my control is ironclad."

"That is such a horrible thing to say Edward! Did you ever really love me?" By this time I wasn't trying to cover up the tears that were pouring down my face. It hurt so bad to hear that coming from the man that I love.

"Well Bella let's face it you were never one to be able to compete with me. You should've known that from the start. Now I must be going. Goodbye." With that I watched as he turned and seemingly disappeared from my sight all together. I tried in vain to chase after him but I should have known that it was no use. I would never be able to find him.

Rain started pouring from the sky as if god himself was sad for me. The world was crying for my loss. I laid down on the ground and let myself get washed away by the rain and my own emotions. It felt as if my still beating heart had been ripped from my chest and thrown into the fire. I knew that a piece of my soul was now gone forever. There would be no more foolish love for me.

Its been a month since that fateful day in the woods and I still haven't gotten over all that was said to me. Sometimes I look back and think that it was all just a horrible dream, but that isn't what it is. My heart feels hollow. I don't talk to anyone anymore. Jacob has stopped trying to talk to me so has Jessica an Angela. I feel completely dead inside. I've tried contacting Alice but there's no response what so ever from her.

_I loved you, you made me, hate me.  
You gave me hate see?  
It saved me and these tears are deadly.  
You feel that?  
I rip back, every time you tried to steal that.  
You feel bad?  
You feel sad?  
Im sorry hell no fuck that!  
It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.  
This strife it dies, this life and these lies.  
These lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt to remember I loved you_

They all just packed up and left like I was yesterday's garbage. They were nowhere to be found. It hurt worse that they had all left and not just Edward. I know that he told me that his family would be going with him but a small part of me thought that they might have disregarded what he told them to do and stayed with me. I should have known better.__

_[Chorus]__  
I've lost it all fell today its all the same  
I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry no (no)  
I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry no (no)_

I wish that there was something that I could do to make them believe that I was alright. Renee and Charlie were really worried about me and I couldn't say I blamed them. For all intents and purposes I had become a zombie and they knew that there was nothing that they could do to help. Charlie hasn't caught on to just how bad inside I am right about now but I'm thankful for the reprieve from _his _voice in my head. It's just I hear him _all the time! _It's not my fault that I thought that he was my soul mate and my brain seemed to agree with my heart for once.__

I wish I could have quit you  
I wish I never missed you and told you that I loved you every time I fucked you  
The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through  
Obsessed with the thought of you the pain just grew and grew!  
How could you do this too me  
Look at what I made for you it never was enough and the world is what I gave you  
I used to be love struck and now I'm just fucked up  
Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!

I just want to feel whole again. Was that too much to ask? I guess it was. The bright side is that I am determined to get better no matter the cost. I need to get better for Charlie and Renee's sake. This can't go on forever; I guess the Bella pity party is just about over and oh how I wish that it could go on forever. I would love to stay in my room and mope around like a spoilt child that didn't get what they wanted but it had to stop. I could slowly feel myself stitching the gaping wound that is my heart back together. It would take a while but at least now I'm making progress.__

_[Chorus]_

_I've lost it all fell today its all the same  
I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry no (no)  
I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
i'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry no (no)  
_

Well now the nightmares have lessened. There not totally gone but that is to be expected. It's only been 3 months after all there is to be some pain that will remain there for the entirety of my existence. I was definitely looking more healthy now though. I have gained some of my weight back now and I'm getting better sleep…with medication of course, but that is beside the point. I've started taking self defense classes to please my dad. He wants to know that I'm out doing stuff. He doesn't even care when I'm coming home as long as I'm getting out of the house. He sees that I'm healing though and I can't help but feel a little guilty that I worried him so. I'm seeing a therapist though I can't tell them the whole story you know. Its not like they would take to kindly about me telling them that my ex was a vampire part of a vampire family living here in Washington. I'm planning on going and visiting my mom sometime in the next week or so. It was on the therapists' recommendation that I do so.__

Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound.  
Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
And my fears are over now, I can leave with my head down.

I feel like I need to get out of here and do something fun. I need to get out and be alive hopefully then I can finally be done and over all of the suffering. I've been seeing Angela more lately and hanging out with Jacob more and more. He seems like he's grown up a lot but I don't know I think he's up to something. It feels like he's hiding some important detail from me. I may just be imagining things though. I know how I seem to get.__

_[Chorus]_

_I've lost it all fell today its all the same  
I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry no (no)  
I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry no (no)_

I just need that final bit of closure. It needs to happen. I'm just going to go by our old meadow and then hopefully after that it will be done and I will be able to move on from the whole ordeal. Start my life over with some normal people who do normal people things and get a normal job, but I knew that I would never be satisfied with a life like that. I could never picture myself being able to have the white picket fence after all that I had been through.

I just had to go to our old meadow and see what there was to see there. Get a hold of yourself Bella! You can do this. I get in my truck and start driving in the direction that I knew would take me to the meadow where I could just relax and reminisce. I'd taken the day off of school just for this excursion. I pull off the side of the road and begin my trek through the forest I have my back pack heaved over my shoulder so I'll have something to eat today. The weather is okay for a day of Forks. Its cloudy but that's to be expected, I do live in Washington after all.

APOV(Author point of view)

Bella continued weaving through the trees to get to the spot that would either break her all over again or heal her like nothing else could. The tree's start thinning out and you could just barely make out the beautiful meadow. Bella breaks through the trees and into the spacious meadow.

She walks over to a good spot and takes a blanket out of her back pack and lays on it. She closes her eyes remembering all the good times that she's had here and feels ready to cry, but resists.

BPOV

_As I'm laying on my blanket a shadow comes over my vision of the beautiful sun that was blissfully shining down on me. I peek my eyes open and look to see who would disturb my resting. It was the last person that I expected to see. Edward. He is standing there staring at me with all the love in the world._

"_I just couldn't stay away from you. I really do love you Bella. It was all a mistake please forgive me." He says that gorgeous crooked smile on his face._

"_Oh Edward I knew all those things you said couldn't be true. I love you and I'm so happy that you came back!" I jump up and run into his waiting arms._

"_Let's get back to my house. My family is there waiting for us. They really missed you."_

"_That's so great! I can't wait to see them. I've missed you and Alice most." I said._

_He pulls me closer to him and kisses the top of my head lovingly. I look up into his beautiful sparkling face. He slowly leans down and captures my lips in one of those breath-taking kisses. I put my hands around his neck and move until I'm flush against him. His hands trail from my waist over my ass and to the back of my thighs. He cups them and lifts me off the ground. I wrap my legs around his waist while he deepens the kiss. We started battling for dominance and he of course wins. He tastes like heaven on earth. I can feel something hard growing against my core and throw my head back and let out a strangled moan. I start rubbing myself on his erection and he moans "Bella please."_

"_Oh Edward I need you! Please take me." I say in abandon._

_He lies me back on the blanket that I had lied down earlier. He comes back to my mouth and starts kissing me fervently all the while I'm arching up against him. I start tugging at his shirt. He lifts himself up a bit and removes his shirt so I can see his glistening chest. He is like a work of art. He Leans back in and we start tongue kissing again while he unbuttons my flannel shirt; I get too frustrated waiting for him to get done so I just rip the remainder of the buttons off the shirt._

"_Impatient I see."_

"_I need you please!" I felt like I was losing my mind. I could only think about one thing and it wasn't the condition of my shirt. I arched up into his exquisite body. He ran his hands down my body the action causing shivers to run through my body. Just then a shadow came across us…_

"_Bella wake up."_

I felt someone shaking me and I opened my eyes only to see…

A/N: That's all folks. Join in next time for sheer awesomeness! Review it makes you taste rainbows!_  
_


End file.
